Year 1 State of the Island Address (U.I.F)
Note: This information was up-to-date at the time of this writing. Improvements after this article may not be listed on this page. The Year 1 State of the Island address in the United Island Federation was the first speech by the county commissioner of the United Island Federation. It was about the progress made by the United Island Federation ever since its inauguration. "Citizens, welcome to the first State of the Island Address, for our beautiful, large nation. Whether you reside on Applause Ave in Downtown Meridian, or live in the beautiful forests in Orion County, you are all proud UIF citizens. And thanks to you, we have made tremendous progress in building our roads, our infrastructure, and our expansions. We have made friendships with many new nations, have built new roadways to many undiscovered parts of our nation, and have more then tripled our rail coverage in a very short amount of time. I will now list our improvements ever since our pre-funding period. * Three new counties were created in our island, each with it's own unique look. * The Seaward-U.I.F friendship bridge was finished, linking Seaward Islands to the mainland. Economic ties were formed with Seaward Islands. * The International Railport was built in Applause County, linking commerce and industry to the Seaward Islands. * U.I.F joined the Coalition of Island Nations (C.O.I.N) * Applause County was formed to be the western most county in our island, housing the Meridian-Macintosh International Railport, and the city of Meridian was formed - which became the Island's economic, cultural and demographic center. Meridian is the county seat of Applause County, which is the capital county of our Island. * Infrastructure in Downtown Meridian, in Applause County was finished, with many corporations buying plots of land to build their buildings and high-rises. * Orion County was created from the previous Unchartered Territory * The old Orion County was reformed as McCokepede County, which was named after the first naval general that founded the island. The island is the suburban area of Metro Meridian. * Emeralde County was formed from the old Nordland occupied territory. '' * ''UIF-32 was expanded from just being Main St. in Downtown Meridian to expanding eastward all the way to the other side of our beautiful nation, connecting Applause County, McCokepede County, Orion County, and Lithia, Lithia County. * Lithia County was formed to be a tourist, mountainous area in Lithia County. * Emeralde County began it's infrastructure building. The southern portion of Emeralde County is located in the tri-county beltway (known as the Ring Road) which also intersects with Orion County and a small portion of Lithia County. * The government approved two new roadways that connect northwest to Snowcliffe Islands, and north to Muskeg Islands in Emeralde County. I would like to thank all of our citizens, shareholders, and the generous investments of the government of Seaward Islands for helping us get to where we are today. We still have a long way to go connecting the rest of our island together, and I know we will be able to do it ecologically, promptly, safely, and economically. Thank you.